wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Some Like It Hot
Some Like It Hot is the twelfth episode of Season 4 on WWE Total Divas. Summary The ladies travel to Tulum, Mexico, for a vacation, during which Paige announces her engagement. Meanwhile, the Bellas learn they have a new sibling; and Alicia puts Trinity's relationship with Jon at risk. Recap E!’s “Total Divas” are going on vacation. Surely this will end in a calm, drama-free gathering of reasonable, inhibited adults without any major blowups to speak of. Oh, who are we kidding? The trip starts with a prank and gets wilder from there after Paige tries to convince The Bellas and Natalya that Alicia Fox and Naomi got into a fight at the airport and have been detained. That part’s fiction, but Foxy and Naomi do get into it later when the former posts an Instagram pic of a twerking Naomi that’s sure to upset Jimmy Uso, who isn’t quite on board with his wife’s new, less modest in-ring persona. The Bellas, meanwhile, are thrown for a loop when they find out on social media that their father — with whom Brie is not currently speaking — is expecting another child. Nikki is optimistic, Brie less so, but Daniel Bryan is able to convince her to be more open-minded to a reconciliation, as life is too short to hold grudges against family. Natalya’s got a solid grudge against her own family: Tyson Kidd is so enamored with his tag team partner Cesaro that Nattie’s relegated to third-wheel status in her own marriage. Since she’s griped about the situation to everyone in the locker room, Paige decides to have some fun at Nattie’s expense and ask Tyson if he’s in a secret relationship with The Swiss Superman. Nattie bristles at the joke, but Tyson unwittingly plays right into it, and everyone has a laugh. The laughs come to a stop, though, when on a trip to Mayan ruins, the ladies learn of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes’ passing. Overcome with emotion at the loss of their mentor (especially Paige), but determined to honor his spirit, they soldier on with smiles on their faces, and round out the trip in happy fashion. Naomi decides to express herself however she chooses, The Bellas find culture and serenity, and Nattie decides to, perhaps, keep any man-crush mentions to herself lest she start an unfortunate rumor. All is well. Until, that is, Paige confides in Alicia that she only accepted Kevin’s proposal because she didn’t want to lose him, and isn’t ready to be married after all. Oops. Image gallery 01_TD412_09222015-3440098254.jpg 02_TD412_09222015-3837988668.jpg 03_TD412_09222015-1252761261.jpg 04_TD412_09222015-3075630808.jpg 05_TD412_09222015-423294793.jpg 06_TD412_09222015-821183419.jpg 07_TD412_09222015-2660946474.jpg 08_TD412_09222015-275821840.jpg 09_TD412_09222015-3189253249.jpg 10_TD412_09222015-3838173468.jpg 11_TD412_09222015-1252880525.jpg 12_TD412_09222015-1667613823.jpg 13_TD412_09222015-3440203246.jpg 14_TD412_09222015-821341595.jpg 15_TD412_09222015-2661039114.jpg 16_TD412_09222015-3075770616.jpg 17_TD412_09222015-423369065.jpg 18_TD412_09222015-2547416659.jpg 19_TD412_09222015-968814530.jpg 20_TD412_09222015-3076504216.jpg 21_TD412_09222015-423045897.jpg 22_TD412_09222015-822059003.jpg 23_TD412_09222015-2660699754.jpg 24_TD412_09222015-1668216351.jpg 25_TD412_09222015-3439749006.jpg 26_TD412_09222015-3838759804.jpg 27_TD412_09222015-1252410093.jpg 28_TD412_09222015-3293324759.jpg 29_TD412_09222015-1780790342.jpg 30_TD412_09222015-821653979.jpg 31_TD412_09222015-2660360266.jpg 32_TD412_09222015-3076084920.jpg 33_TD412_09222015-422692137.jpg 34_TD412_09222015-3838328156.jpg 35_TD412_09222015-1252043981.jpg 36_TD412_09222015-1667766335.jpg 37_TD412_09222015-3439364526.jpg 38_TD412_09222015-1139469972.jpg 39_TD412_09222015-3984752389.jpg 40_TD412_09222015-275451280.jpg 41_TD412_09222015-3187907585.jpg 42_TD412_09222015-2546673907.jpg 43_TD412_09222015-967031138.jpg 44_TD412_09222015-3294249239.jpg 46_TD412_09222015-1140483188.jpg 47_TD412_09222015-3985831397.jpg 48_TD412_09222015-1668846303.jpg 49_TD412_09222015-3440378702.jpg 50_TD412_09222015-2546845395.jpg 51_TD412_09222015-967137090.jpg 52_TD412_09222015-275637168.jpg 54_TD412_09222015-1140623956.jpg 53_TD412_09222015-3188027937.jpg 55_TD412_09222015-3985906629.jpg 56_TD412_09222015-3294408503.jpg 57_TD412_09222015-1781808806.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 4) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige